The Prince and the Thief
by SpringBorn
Summary: Cara McDonald and her brother, Ventus are both thieves, trying to survive the harsh sands of Kingdom Hearts. After getting rescued by Prince Terra, they're lives at the palace starts but they're are evil forces at work. Someone from Cara's past is hunting her and will do whatever it takes to kill her. Can she beat the evil and win Terra's heart?


The Prince and the Thief

By SpringBorn

Author's Note: My first Fic for Terra so bear with me here and I hope you like it!

CHAPTER ONE

The golden sands swirled over the ground. The air was hot and dry as it usually was in the desert; the sun didn't make breathing any easier as it beat down on two thieves. "It's hot out!" Ventus groaned. His blond spikes were plastered onto his forehead. His skin had taken on sheen of sweat even with the light clothing that covered our bodies. I patted his back lightly. "I know Ven," I said. My dark brown hair was also matted to my head, making it look darker than ever, not yet black. My pale skin looked paler due to the how hot the sun felt. "We're almost there. Hang on bro." Ventus nodded as we headed through the sands. I checked our canteen and shook it. The water sloshed lightly but it didn't feel as full. Damn. We were running out of water.

The heat was bearing down on us and we have been walking for little over five hours since we left the watering hole we had found. My ear twitched from hearing my brother's harsh breathing and knew the heat was getting to him. Ventus was only 15 and had a slight muscular build due to the running, fighting and hiding we did and was still growing. He only reached to my shoulder and I was two inches taller than him.

"Cara, can I get some of that water?" Ventus asked, panting heavily. I was starting to get worried. Ventus was only four years old when our parents were killed. He was the only thing I had left. I couldn't lose him as well. "Sure," I said handing him over the canteen. He uncapped it and took a couple of sips, enough to sate him for a bit longer till we could find a town or city to rest at.

"Think there's a town or city near here?" The growl of our stomachs stopped me from answering and sighed. "I hope so. We're low on food." Ventus nodded and kept walking alongside of me. We continued to walk, the heat growing hotter by the second. We walked for miles, our feet sore and blistering most likely. The water was almost gone now and our muscles throbbed and ached. Ventus and I had to help each other staying on our feet till Ventus fell to his knees, groaning in pain and panting heavily.

"Ven, are you okay?" I asked worried about my brother and knelt down next to him, my muscles screaming in protest. My mouth was dry and my tongue sore and cracked from the lack of moisture. The sun was beating down on us, trying to dry us out and as much as I hated it, it was doing a damn good job of it too. I growled in irritation.

"I can't go on," Ventus said panting heavily. "So tired…" I grew worried. "Ven we gotta keep going," I said wrapping an arm around his waist and put his other arm over my shoulders, trying to stand up. "Come on…" I was tired as well and trying to get back to my feet was a fight in itself. My legs refused to work and felt a prickle at the edges of my eyes. _No! I will not cry damn it! _I thought and willed my tired and aching muscles to work, pushing myself up and grunted when I felt Ventus weight on my shoulders. "Come on bro," I said. "We have to keep moving." Ventus groaned and grunted. "Rini…" he said.

"I'm here bro," I said and trudged on. I looked up at the sun and frowned, seeing the direction. We were heading north and if I remembered correctly there was a city nearby that was ruled by the sultan.

"Rini…stop…" Ventus crocked weakly. "I can't…move anymore." He sounded so weak, not like him at all. Was this where it ended? After all these years? No it couldn't end here. It just couldn't. "Ventus just hold on," I pleaded with him and felt his head leaned against my shoulder. With the weight and I fell to my knees, feeling my strength evaporating. My own muscles felt sore and tired. I shifted Ventus against me. "Ven?" He didn't answer.

"Ven! Wake up, Ventus!" I begged him, scared. He was out like a light, his skin turning pale. I was angry and upset and felt lost. I was failing in looking after my brother and it hurt. "No…" I muttered, exhausted. "It can't…"

My eyesight was going hazy and I could have sworn I was hearing things and felt the clops of a camel behind us. I turned around slowly, seeing brown spikey hair and blue eyes like the sky. It was the last thing I saw and passed out from heat exhaustion.

It was quiet and something wet and cold was pressed against my forehead. My eyes felt tired, sore and scratchy like I had sand in them. I probably did from passing out. I coughed dryly, my mouth and throat dry from not having any water in who knows how many hours. My eyes fluttered opened, revealing the dark red eyes and looked around my surroundings. The walls were a gentle blue color and the heavily decorated pillars of the room were also blue with the gold painted decorations. Potted plants hung from the pillars and incense was burning somewhere, giving the air a sweet and heady scent.

Rubbing the back of my head, I gasped when I couldn't find Ventus, looking around in a panic. He wasn't in the same room as me. I opened my mouth to call his name but nothing came out. My voice wouldn't work and when I tried to speak nothing but a squeak came. Heart thudding against my chest, I tossed off the blankets and something felt…off. I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing my usual black outfit; baggy pants, long sleeved shirt and shoes. Now I was wearing a soft green pants that were slightly puffy around my legs and a tube top shirt with off the shoulder straps with a gold border and ballet flats that were also green. My dark brown hair had been washed and brushed. Who the hell changed me?!

Before I could think even more about that, I had to find my brother and where my weapons were. Running to the door and was ready to grab the handle but jumped back when the door opened, revealing a beautiful blue haired woman wearing a similar outfit to me but hers was well…blue. It seemed like everything about her was blue, including her eyes. She gave a kind smile at me as she eyed me up. I didn't know what she was thinking but behind that kind smile of hers I could have sworn she was laughing.

"You're awake, good," the woman said pleasantly. "How are you feeling?" I didn't answer as I looked at the woman. Even if I could speak, I wouldn't know to really answer. The woman gave a half smirk, seeing how I didn't answer. I just nodded at her. My gut told me not to trust her. She had that air around her, like she was better than everyone.

"I'm sure you're wondering where that blond haired boy is," the woman said smiling. I eyed her warily and nodded.

"W-Where is m-my brother?" I asked hoarsely. "And w-who are y-you?"

The blue haired woman laughed. "Nice squeaky voice," she said grinning. "I'm Aqua and your brother is with the prince. But…" Her blue eyes narrowed darkly. "Talk to Prince Terra without being spoken too or even look at him wrong, I'll make sure you and your brother disappear, understood?"

It was my turn to smirk. "Crystal," I replied. "I want to see my brother."

Aqua gave me a disgusted look and spun on her heel, leaving the room. I grinned behind her back and soon followed her down a hallway. We headed down another hallway, seeing inside the palace walls for the first time of my life and to be honest, I thought it would have been grander with gold walls and everything but the walls were a pale blue and sandy white. They were beautiful that was certain. Servants rushed to and from different rooms as they went about their jobs. They mostly ignored Aqua and me, while some looked at us curiously. I gave a nod at them and continued to follow the blue haired woman. She soon stopped in front of large double doors that were intricately carved and the wood had a nice sheen to it.

"This is where the prince is as well as your brother," Aqua said tersely. "Remember your place peasant." Anger coursed through my veins at that. I was ready to punch her in the face when the doors opened, revealing a study of sorts. Rows upon rows of books lined the walls and in the middle of the room were tables where books and scrolls were piled up, some open and others closed. Someone had incense burning. My eyes trailed over the room, looking for the familiar head of blond when my eyes landed on a man with dark brown hair that was spiky that was broad shouldered and muscular. He wore a silk vest and hakama pants that were white and lined in gold.

The man must have known he had guests because he turned to look who was at the door and his blue eyes met my red ones. He was indeed handsome and felt my insides grew soft at the sight of him. I was in trouble but didn't know it yet.

Aqua got to her knees and bowed towards him and sent me a warning glare when I didn't bow. I knew who the man was; he had been described to me plenty of times, more than I could count. What I didn't expect was to feel the rush of want run through me and I swore under my breath. I was in trouble.

"Crap…."

TBC…


End file.
